


So Much Else

by kipli



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Did I mention fluff and smut?, Filling in Fade to Black in Romance Scene, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, I wanted to write this myself, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Switching, Thanatos Top, Zagreus Top, along with smut, indulgent smut, so screw it I'm writing this too, they are both soft teasing boys and that's what you get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipli/pseuds/kipli
Summary: Set during the romance scene's fade to black, Zagreus and Thanatos finally give in to all their pining.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 396





	So Much Else

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this for myself after finally getting to it in game. I hope you enjoy this self-indulgent PWP and fluff romance with humor. There is no preamble, this jumps in right from Zagreus' last line before the fade to black.

“Oh, you're right.”

Zagreus took in Thanatos as he stood beside him in Zagreus' very own bedchamber, Than dressed in cowl and scythe and all, every bit as imposing and enticing as ever. There was imploring interest in Than's eyes as if he could will Zagreus into action. Death Incarnate himself never looked so... open as he did just this moment.

“So you wouldn't be opposed to...” Zagreus took a step forward, breaching what little space there was between them.

“Do I look opposed?” Thanatos answered gently as his gaze implored Zagreus to act.

“No... no you don't, actually...” He reached forward and ran warm, feather light fingertips over Than's cheek. He watched Than's eyes flutter closed at the simple touch. Zagreus turned his hand and cupped Than's cheek and face with his palm. His voice was a breathy whisper, “You are... indescribable, you know that?”

“Ha,” Thanatos huffed once, eyes still closed. “You do not need to woo me further with exaggerations, Zag.”

“I'm not exaggerating to woo you!” Zagreus said with his own huff, then continued more gently, “It's the truth. You... there are no words for who you are or what you do to me.”

Thanatos opened his eyes and took him in. The gold of them was dazzling with the most lovely flicker of emotions behind them. “Then let us dispose of words.”

Zag needed no more invitation. He leaned forward and upward to reach Than’s lips. It was immediately reciprocated and quickly fell into a deep, devouring kiss thriving on all their pent up interest in one another. Zag tilted his head to one side and teased his tongue against Than's as he slid his hand into Than's hood to twist fingers at the back of his hair. There was the faintest whine from Than before he reached to grip him by the front of Zag's clothes. He twisted at the fabric and pulled Zagreus closer still.

Zagreus hummed deeply into the kiss in approval. He pulled Than's hood down with his other hand and moved both hands to thread into the silver hair. He pressed the front of his body against Than. The other released his grip and dragged his metal gauntlet covered fingers up Zag's bare shoulder to grip at the back of his neck.

They were wearing far too many clothes and armor for this.

Still lost in their engulfing kiss, Zagreus released Than's hair and reached for his free hand. He gently pulled off the bracer, letting it fall onto the rug. Thanatos didn't seem to mind. Zag reached to loosen Than's grip on his neck and removed the gauntlet. He was just trying to somehow remove Than's pauldron and upper chest piece when Thanatos broke the kiss with an amused, rumbling chuckle.

His delighted eyes opened to take Zagreus in. “You aren't seriously planning to undress me piece by piece, are you?”

Zag couldn't help a slight blush as he worried that he'd somehow embarrassed himself without realizing. “I...”

“I appreciate the slow build of it all but there are easier ways to go about this.” He grinned with a twist of a tease on his lips. Than's customary flash blinded for a second and then the both of them were bereft of armor and scythe, just their simple cloth coverings remaining. “There. See? Much easier. There are perks to me yet still undiscovered.”

“Than,” Zagreus gaped. “You should have done that five minutes ago!”

Thanatos laughed, shaking his head. “And spoil you grappling with my armor?”

Zag growled in mock annoyance and gripped him by the front of his gray and gold covering, dragging him to the bed.

“So ungrateful,” Than teased, allowing himself to be dragged.

“Oh no I am _quite_ grateful.” Zagreus pushed the other onto the bed and joined him, straddling his hips and bending to kiss Than again, just as enthusiastic as ever from both of them. He reached excited fingers to open and pull off the fabric draped around Than, hoping the other would stop him if he moved too fast, but Thanatos immediately reciprocated. He reached to tug off the last of Zagreus' clothing as well. He really needed to remember that Than was tired of his inaction and quite willing.

There was a rush of excitement and nerves through him as both of them were fully naked, even if they were currently lost in a devouring kiss and he couldn't yet truly take Than in. It didn't matter. Thanatos was on his bed. Thanatos was running strong fingers along his chest. Thanatos wanted him. Was he not dreaming?

Than's hands slid lower still and Zagreus broke the kiss with a ragged gasp that devolved into a moan. Than took him in with ever observant eyes as he slowly stroked Zag's already firm cock. Zagreus couldn't help rolling his hips into the firm, steady strokes.

Thanatos nipped at Zagreus' chin and purred, “So eager, Zag.” He squeezed harder around Zagreus.

“Oh!” Zag cried out, dropping his head to rest his face against Thanatos' shoulder. “Than...” It was too much. Than here. Than touching him. Than stroking him harder. Fuck he was going to make a fool of himself in a few more strokes.

Thanatos kept steady and firm. He dropped his lips down to murmur into Zagreus' ear in the most delicious rumble, “Did you think of me, Zagreus? Did you lie on this very bed and think of me?”

Zagreus shuddered at the words, the room starting to spin even with his eyes closed, all his blood rushing elsewhere. He was so hard and already so close and Than was purring _that_ into his ear. Than had to know what he was doing. Oh fuck. “I did,” he whimpered. “Quite often.” Than sped up his strokes. Zagreus moaned against his shoulder. “Oh Than...”

Thanatos whispered into his ear, “Let me hear you, let me feel you.”

He couldn't have stopped himself even if he'd wanted. He moaned as he came with a rolling shudder above Thanatos, cock pulsing in his grip and making a mess of Than's chest and stomach. Than kept stroking. Zagreus whimpered as he dragged out his climax. It was a delicious relief when Thanatos finally slowed his strokes to a stop and merely gripped him by the base.

“You are exquisite, Zagreus.”

Zag huffed against his shoulder, face still pressed against him. “For climaxing at the faintest touch?”

“My touch is quite firm.”

Zagreus chuckled and groaned at the same time, “That it is.”

“Do you not like my touch?” came the tease into his ear.

“Oh it's evident all over your chest how much I enjoy your touch.”

“Hm, indeed.” He could hear the grin in Thanatos' voice.

Zagreus' mind slowly returned to him. He still felt a fool for coming so quickly to the simplest of touches but he pulled himself back together. He'd ached to touch the other for so long. He turned his head and pressed open mouthed, sucking kisses along Than's slender neck and slowly made his way down Than's chest. Thanatos moved his hands up to thread into Zagreus' hair. His breathing quickened as Zag made his way over to swirl a tongue around and then suck on his nipple. Thanatos arched his back and panted heavier, tugging at Zag's hair as he made his way to do the same to the other nipple.

He kissed his way down Thanatos' stomach and shifted himself back further, spreading Than's legs so he could settle between them. He made straight for Than's very much perfect cock and nuzzled at the base of it.

“Zag,” Than gasped.

“Yes?” He pressed the softest of kisses slowly up the length, teasing horribly, then he repeated the move without doing anything more substantial.

Than gave an irritated hiss.

“What?” Zag played coy. “Did you need something, Than?” He gave the lightest of nips just beneath the head of Than's cock before returning to the feather light kisses.

Thanatos visibly shivered and tugged quite hard on Zag's hair. “Zagreus, I swear...”

“What's wrong?”

“Zagreus!”

“I can't help you if you don't tell me what you need...” He grinned against Than's cock.

Thanatos hissed again in exasperation. “If you would just continue onward.”

“Onward with what?”

“Zag!”

“You have to say it.” Zagreus flicked his tongue along Than's length. “Tell me what you want.”

Thanatos seemed to all at once blush at the demand. It was adorable what things would make him tongue tied. The one who had so poetically demanded Zagreus climax a moment ago was shy about speaking his own wants crudely. Than panted heavily a moment before managing, “I want your mouth.”

“You want my mouth where?”

“Zagreus.”

“Where do you want my mouth?” Zag slid his tongue up the length of Than's cock again and this time flicked over the head. “Here?”

“Yes!”

“Tell me.”

Than whined. He panted heavily for a long number of moments but Zagreus let him stew. It was an exasperated gasp when the words finally came. “I need your ridiculous mouth around my dick so that mouth will be put to better use.”

“Oh? That's what you'd like?” Zag said in mock surprise. “Well I don't know with you being so rude with your request...”

Than jerked harshly on Zag's hair. “I swear Zagreus I will-”

“Such a temper,” Zag interrupted, barely containing his laughter. He pressed a kiss to the head of Than's cock. “Ask nicely.”

“Fuck you,” Than hissed.

“Yes you can but later.”

Despite it all Thanatos gave a hearty laugh at the retort, then muttered, “Would you please suck my dick so I can make a mess of you as well?”

“Hmm yes much better.” He swirled his tongue around the head of Than's cock. “Though I'd rather swallow every drop.”

Thanatos immediately groaned low in pleasure at the comment.

Zagreus wrapped his mouth around the head and sucked firmly. Than shuddered all over and arched his back, releasing Zag's hair to reach up behind himself and grip at one of the bookshelves behind the bed. He gave his first real, deep moan as Zag slowly slid down and took as much as he could into his mouth. Then he started to bob.

“ _Zagreus_ ,” he whimpered loudly. His hips rolled a little but Zag placed a hand on one to keep him still. Zagreus sucked firmly and teased his tongue around the head with every bob. He could feel Than tense and go so hard in his mouth. It was something of a relief to realize Thanatos wouldn't be lasting long either. He supposed they'd both been pent up with need for each other.

Than's moans grew louder and he whimpered what was probably a warning of his impending climax but it was garbled nonsense. Zagreus didn't stop either way, staying right where he wanted to be. A moment later and Thanatos shuddered all over. Zagreus hummed as he felt Than's cock pulse against his tongue, swallowing what was hard earned by him.

“Zag!” Than cried as Zagreus sucked and teased and swallowed. It was Zag's turn to drag the other's climax out further. Than was still trembling all over as Zagreus slowed to a stop and eventually released him with a very pleased hum.

“See what happens when you ask nicely?”

“I will get you back for all of this.”

“I look forward to it.”

Thanatos released the shelf and dropped his arms down over his face, covering himself as he turned to mush. His voice was muffled as he sighed, “You are ridiculous.”

“Yes but you love me anyway.”

“Yes, well, you have your moments.”

“Always so mean.”

Zagreus pressed kisses on his way back up Than and then nuzzled an arm aside to get to Than's lips. The other moved both arms aside and lazily but enthusiastically returned the kisses. Zagreus settled on his side beside Thanatos and brushed fingers through his hair as they kissed on and on, both sated for now.

It seemed like a magical forever as they lost themselves in kisses, now in no particular rush to get to anything further for the time being. They enjoyed the taste and the feel and the sound of one another so close. It was still a remarkable reality to have Thanatos lying beside him in bed.

Thanatos' hand lazily brushed fingertips down Zag's side and hip, back up along his spine, trailed up his neck and into his hair, and then repeated the circuit. It was the most gentle of touches and Zagreus actually rumbled deep in his chest at the constant touch. His skin hummed and anticipated each touch in turn. His whole world focused on Thanatos’ touch and their endless kiss.

His mind almost didn't register when Than stopped the cycle and instead slid his hand down to cup Zagreus' ass cheek. Just as it dawned on him where Than's hand was now, the kiss broke and Thanatos purred in the most deliciously seductive voice Zagreus had ever heard, “Did you not promise me more? Has it been _long_ enough for me to request that promise of having you later?”

Zagreus' heart suddenly thrummed in his chest as he struggled to form coherent words at the request. If he could say he swooned at any point in his life thus far, it was this moment right here. “I... Than...” it was a breathy bit of words that might have been nonsense to anyone else's ears.

Thanatos merely gave a deep chuckle and slid fingers down further and between Zagreus' cheeks. He rubbed a middle finger against what he wanted, circling slowly.

“Than,” he gasped and trembled against him. His cock was happily going hard all over again. He took a deep, steady breath and then managed, “Yes. Yes you most definitely may take me up on my offer. Please.”

“My, but you are so polite yourself, Zagreus. When you wish to be.” He applied more pressure to his circling finger. “Do you have oils? Or must I fetch some?”

“Y-yes!” Zagreus reluctantly opened his eyes and leaned away to stretch down to the lowest shelf on the bookcase behind the bed. He pulled back with a small, ornate bottle of oil.

“Good.” Thanatos moved his hand away and reached for the bottle. Zag involuntarily gave a huff of disappointment at the move. Than shook his head with an amused grin. “Would you have me _not_ use the oils?”

Zagreus immediately blurted, “No, please, continue.”

Than's coy grin grew. “Roll over.” At Zagreus not immediately complying, he repeated. “Onto your side facing away from me.”

Zagreus swallowed down wanting to complain that he'd like to see Thanatos throughout all this and instead he did as he was asked. If it was what Than wanted then so be it. At least for this time. He settled on his side with his back to Than. His heart skipped as he felt warm, gentle kisses to the back of his neck and down along his shoulder. Lips brushed against his ear as Than murmured, “You are just as indescribable, Zagreus.”

He felt oil slicked fingers slip between his cheeks and circle around once more. Another breath and one finger pushed more firmly than the rest, gently sliding into him one knuckle at a time. Zagreus moaned softly, reaching to twist at the bedding. He'd not had anyone there in ages and it was _Thanatos'_ finger inside of him.

More breathy whispers filled his ear, “I would never wish to harm you, Zagreus. Please tell me if I go too quickly.” Thanatos rubbed and stretched a moment more before sliding out and pushing in two fingers now.

Zagreus' moans grew louder, turning his head to press his face against the bed. Than worked diligently, far more thorough and thoughtful than any lovers previously. Zagreus was a mewling mess by the time Than added a third finger. He began to rock his hips back against Than's stretching. “Please,” he gasped against the bedding. “Please, Than. I need you deep. Oh please.”

There was an amused yet husky purr into his ear. “I do enjoy when you beg so nicely.”

Zag whined.

More kisses were applied to the back of his neck as Than's fingers slid out of him. Zagreus was a gasping mess as it felt like an eternity before he felt Thanatos guide himself into him. He moaned and Than hummed behind him. It was slow and gentle but mercilessly steady, pushing in and in until Thanatos was buried utterly inside of him and he felt Than's hips rest against his ass.

“Spectacular,” Than gasped into his ear. His oil slicked hands slid around Zagreus, one over and one under his waist, until he firmly wrapped arms around Zag and pinned him against himself, hugging him from behind. “Oh Zagreus...” His voice was breathy and heated and lost. He rolled his hips and ground himself into Zagreus, rubbing forward knowingly.

“Than!” Zagreus shouted as he shuddered. Than knew exactly what he was doing. He effortlessly ground against Zagreus. Zag's hands released the bedding and instead clung to Thanatos' arms wrapped around his waist. “Oh fuck...”

Than returned to kissing his neck but it was with far more tongue and scraping teeth than before. He rumbled happily like a cat as he continued grinding, pinning Zagreus tightly in place against him.

Zagreus dug his short nails into Thanatos' forearms as he gripped him. “Than,” he gasped, trying his best to roll his hips back against Than's cock but the hold on him kept him steadily in place and it worked not a bit. “Than, please! More!”

There was the faintest hint of a chuckle and then Thanatos purred against his neck, “More what, Zagreus?”

The little bastard turned his own game back onto him but Zag had no qualms about being graphic. His voice was a low, intense growl as he insisted, “I want your cock. I want you to pound into my ass and ensure I will not walk straight for ages.” He again struggled in Than's grip to rock back against him and once more failed. “Fuck me, Thanatos. Fuck me hard. Fuck me into the bed. Fuck me so that I scream your name so loudly Achilles will want to check on me. Fuck me as I've dreamed so many times thinking of you, aching for you, wanting you.”

There was a strangled moan into his ear. A few breathy gasps later and Than murmured roughly, “At your eloquent request.” His hips blissfully pulled back and drove in with deep, long thrusts.

“Yes!” Zag shouted to the room. He was still not allowed to move in Than's arms but it didn't matter now. “More. Faster. Please. Oh please.”

Thanatos huffed a chuckle into his ear. He insufferably increased the pace far too slowly for Zag's liking but the deep thrusts sent trembles all through his body so he was in no condition to complain. Zagreus moaned and moaned and moaned. His grip on Than's arms was more to anchor himself to reality than anything else now. The bed began to complain as Than's pace inched quicker and quicker. He could hear the low rumbling moans from Thanatos in his ear along with the most delicious little grunts at each thrust into him.

“Than,” he whimpered, his whole body ablaze at the now finally firm, quick thrusts into him, but Thanatos was still far too in control of himself and measured. Zagreus groaned, demanding though he was in no position to demand anything at this point, his voice a hungry growl, “I want you to let go, Thanatos. Let go.” He released one grip on Thanatos' arm and reached back to twist fingers in Than's hair, Than's face still pushed up against his neck. “ _Come undone. For me. You won't hurt me. Let go._ ”

Thanatos' reply came in the form of a firm bite to his neck. Than gave a gloriously possessive growl and his steady pace immediately lost it's rhythm. He drove in harder, more ragged, very much less measured. “Zagreus,” he moaned.

“Yes, yes Than,” he gasped in reply, his limbs trembling now as he teetered toward the edge. He tugged firmly on Than's hair.

Thanatos' grip on him loosened and moved to hold him merely by the hips. He pressed his forehead to the back of Zagreus' neck and there was a deep, appreciative growl. Was he watching his own cock driving into Zag? The thought was overwhelming. His thrusts continued to degrade. It was rough and unrestrained and just what Zagreus wanted. The moans coming out of Thanatos were utterly delicious.

Zagreus mewled as he rushed toward the edge. His whole body felt alight and trembled all over. A few more _very_ enthusiastic thrusts and he shouted to the room, crying out with such fervor, “ _Thanatos!_ ”

His whole body shook as he came, then his moans raised in pitch as Than's wanton thrusting somehow went rougher still. Thanatos moaned so loudly and deeply it seemed to reverberate throughout Zagreus and the room. Then he felt Than drive in deep and stay, grinding as he came inside of him. The sensation sent all new shudders through Zagreus. The world was overwhelming pleasure before it gently eased away to them turning into panting, gasping messes.

Zagreus moved both his trembling hands into his own hair and tugged as he struggled to catch his breath. He could both hear and feel Than's heavy breathing against his back. Hands tightly gripping his hips loosened and then slid palms along his waist and wrapped around him once more but gently this time. He held Zagreus as they both came down.

It was some time before he heard the softest of questions asked against his skin, “Are you... well?”

Zagreus' heart melted. Than still worried over hurting him. “Wonderful,” he sighed back dreamily.

There was a simple but most definitely relieved hum from behind him. Was he just overly protective of Zagreus? Or had a previous coupling gone poorly? Either way it made Zagreus' chest ache. He released his hold on his own hair and instead cupped hands over Than's. He returned softly, “Are you well?”

He felt Thanatos press his face fully against his skin and breathe him in deeply before he murmured, “Quite.”

There was so much washing over Zagreus but the only true thought in his head was that he desperately wanted to see Than's face again. He shifted in Than's arms and Thanatos resisted only a moment before letting him move freely. Zagreus turned around completely to face him. His eyes were closed but he was still flushed and stunningly unkempt. Zagreus etched the sight of him into his mind, then reached to cup both his cheeks and kiss him. It was sweeter and gentler than all the other kisses, something more behind them than lust, something quite more. Thanatos laid still a moment, stiff at the feel of the kiss, before the force of it pulled him with it. He returned it if shyly, though his arms did yet again wrap around Zagreus.

The kiss stayed adoring and soft and more. Zagreus did his best to say with it what he could not aloud. Thanatos' kiss in return hinted at so much but he seemed more than a little overwhelmed. Zagreus brushed fingers through Than's hair, soothing and reassuring.

When they did part, Thanatos' eyes were still shut. Zagreus brushed his nose to Than's. “Thanatos...”

The other finally opened his eyes. His golden gaze sparkled as he took him in. He could swear Thanatos could see every single thought Zag had ever had with that look. Zagreus' own heart beat faster. He took in Than with so much awe and wonder.

Thanatos' features softened all the more and he moved his own hand up to brush back Zag's hair. “I have turned you into quite the mess...”

“You have,” Zagreus answered but not at all meaning physically. Then he cracked a smile and teased, “I ought to have my own try at making _you_ a mess. It's only fair.”

Thanatos chuckled and shook his head, “You have not had enough?”

“Never,” he said with conviction. He nipped at Than's chin. “Would you be... interested?”

Than sighed heavily but his eyes sparkled. “I would be willing.”

“That's not very enthusiastic,” Zag teased. He pushed gently at Than's shoulder and nudged him onto his back. He covered him, settling his own legs between Than's, and kissed him again, this time with more want and interest.

Thanatos hummed beneath him, hands threading in Zag's hair.

Zagreus shifted up onto elbows to either side of Than, still bent to not break the kiss, but used the leverage to firmly rub down against Than's hips. He rutted their cocks together and he grinned into the kiss as he felt Than's cock firm in response. It was forever pleasing to feel he could turn Thanatos on so easily. He continued to grind them together as the kiss went sloppy and hungry. Than rumbled wonderfully beneath him and rolled his hips up against Zagreus.

Zag broke the kiss to reach for the oil. Mild concern flickered on Than's face. “How... how would you like me?”

Zagreus raised an eyebrow as he leaned back on his knees and slicked his fingers. “As you are, of course.”

More concern came over Thanatos. “Like this?”

He blinked. “I know it's not the most creative of positions but I wish to see your face.”

“You do?”

“Of course.”

Than looked oddly apprehensive and Zagreus nearly asked if this was all still fine, but then Than himself reached for a pillow and lifted his own hips up to slide it beneath himself. Zag took him in and bit his own lower lip at the sight. Oh how he'd dreamed of Thanatos in his bed...

Zagreus leaned down for another deep, sloppy kiss which Thanatos eagerly returned. Zag reached beneath Than's raised hips and attempted to go as slowly and diligently as Than had been with stretching him. One finger, two, three... Thanatos’ moans grew deeper and deeper into the kiss. It was incredible to feel him shiver at his touch.

Zag broke the kiss panting as he pulled his fingers free and stroked his own cock to slick himself down. Than's eyes were closed and he was gasping for breath. Zagreus covered him once more. He steadily pushed into him, deeper and deeper, until he filled him completely. Thanatos rolled his beautiful head back and moaned freely, hands desperately clinging to Zag's shoulders. Zagreus couldn't help a grin at the sight of Than so clearly enjoying what they were doing. He pressed kisses along Than's exposed throat as he rolled his hips a few times before sliding into short, quick thrusts.

“ _Zagreus_ ,” he gasped roughly. His nails dug into Zag's skin.

“ _Thanatos_ ,” he hummed back to him, deep and husky and adoring. He sped up his thrusts by a notch and Than moaned louder still, his legs moving to wrap around Zagreus' thighs. He shifted to sigh dreamily into Than's ear, “You feel better than all my dreams combined. I cannot believe... I cannot...”

Thanatos whined beneath him, moving hands to twist at Zagreus' hair. His voice was just as soft, “Believe. I am here.” Another beat and he added quieter still, “ _I am yours._ ”

Zagreus' heart sang at every word but the last... the last... He repeated back in a firm oath, “ _I am yours._ ”

Thanatos trembled beneath him. He gripped at him all the tighter.

Zagreus' pace climbed forward. He brushed his cheek against Than's, Thanatos' head still tossed back away from his sight. “Than...” He shifted his weight onto one elbow to cup the back of Thanatos' neck with the other hand. He breathlessly whispered, “ _Please.. let me see you..._ ”

Thanatos gasped loudly. It took long moments and Zagreus was certain his request was denied before Than reservedly tilted back toward him and remarkably opened his eyes. There was uncertainty and embarrassment and self-consciousness but beyond that was euphoria and devotion and pleasure. He was always so shy, always afraid to show too much, yet he acquiesced to Zagreus' request. Was this why he was hesitant earlier with the position? Was this why he preferred Zagreus face away?

“You are breathtaking,” he soothed in a deep rumble, panting roughly as he finally let go.

“ _Zagreus... I... Yes... Please..._ ”

Zagreus kissed him then and poured into it everything even as they neared the peak together, building and building, until Thanatos shuddered beneath him and Zagreus followed immediately after. They moaned and moaned into one another's mouths as the world faded away once more.

He slowed to a stop and sunk down onto Thanatos. The kiss broke and he pressed his face to Than's neck, gasping for breath. They were both lost for long minutes.

It was Than who broke the panting silence, murmuring in a pleased rumble, “ _You_ are the breathtaking one, Zagreus.”

Zag smiled against warm skin. He teased, “Must we quarrel already?”

Thanatos chuckled. “We shall forever quarrel on this I fear.”

“Hm, yes.” Zagreus pressed kisses to Than's neck. His heart beat faster as their words rang in his ears. He was silly and ridiculous as Thanatos himself would say but he had to know. He shifted up enough to meet Than's gaze. “Did you truly mean... Thanatos, I would be no one else's.”

Thanatos' golden eyes turned into beautiful pools of emotion. “I will always mean what I say to you, Zagreus.” He cupped Zagreus' cheek. “I would be no one else's.”

Zagreus' heart soared. He kissed him half to cover up the pinpricks of tears in his eyes. They rolled onto their sides and wrapped arms around one another. The kisses lingered on and on, interspersed with soft words, until they both fell away to happy exhaustion and slept, something neither of them managed often, but somehow easily done with one another. Much like so much else.


End file.
